Wish I could recklessly love
by PrincessAmara
Summary: What happens when Sakura Naruto and Sasuke realise that the ones they love are not the ones they are loved by?


Wish I could recklessly love, throwing Caution to the Wind…. I'll run free too.

Dedication: This songfic is dedicated to Marcus, because he got me of my lazy butt and showed me this song. The title also came from song lyrics from the song White Horses. I honestly could not come up with a title. If you have any suggestions on a better title. Please Review and I will change it to the best one.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the song 'It Only Hurts' by Default.

The closing of the apartment door woke a pink haired girl from her sleep. She sat up in her bed and held her breath as the bedroom door opened revealing her husband.

_Can only hold my breath for a little while 'til reality starts sinking in._ "I'm so glad you're home!" she said, hugging him in the doorway. When he didn't move or say anything, Sakura took at step back and looked him over. The lights from the hallway showed her the cuts and bruises from his mission. His blonde hair was covering his face, his headband hung limply in his hand. A scratch on his check crossed out his whiskers and his blue eyes were dull. "Naruto, what happened?" Sakura asked, more shocked by his lifeless form than the wounds that covered it. "S-Sasuke." He muttered as he swayed on his feet. Sakura led him to their bed, before rushing to the bathroom for a first aid kit. She kneeled in front of Naruto and cleaned off the dirt and blood from his face. Naruto suddenly placed his hand on hers and pressed his face into her hand. "Sakura," his weak voice made her wonder how badly he was hurt. "Am I a bad person?"

_Once again I'm settling for second best. _ "No, of course not, Naruto." Sakura replied, avoiding his eyes. She couldn't bear the sadness and hurt she saw in them. "But I hurt Sasuke and I hurt you." He argues halfheartedly. "Naruto, you could never hurt me." Sakura says, placing a bandage on his cheek and moving onto his hands which are covered in small cuts and scrapes. "Sakura, I love you, but I love Sasuke more. I want to kiss him not you. And every time I wake up I want to see him beside me not you." Sakura bit her lip, feeling hurt but she had known this already. She would always be second to Sasuke, even in her husband's heart.

_Turn the pages skip to the end to where I swore that I would try since the last time I crossed that line. _Sakura stood up and turned her back on him. "Sakura," He said, his voice stronger but desperate. Naruto placed a hand on Sakura's shoulder. "Please forgive me, I didn't want to hurt you but I did. I shouldn't have married you. Sakura, you deserve better than this, better than me." He pulled his hand away and walked past her, leaving the apartment.

Sakura fell to her knees, tears streamed down her face as she hugged her self. Her dreams of forgetting Sasuke and having a family with Naruto seemed so stupid now. She was a fool to hope that Naruto could stop loving Sasuke. _In the back of my mind I know it only hurts when your eyes are open lies get tossed and truth is spoken it only hurts when that door gets open dreams are lost and hearts are broken. _

_Miles away promise from a burning bed two worlds should never collide. _The sliding of sheets seemed to echo in the large room. A raven haired ninja rolled over onto his left side before sighing. Sasuke stared at a photograph of the old Team 7. A sudden knock on the door made him sit up. "Come in." He was hoping it wasn't Orochimaru and was rewarded instead with Kabuto who annoyed him to no end. "You're friend's here to see you." The ninja said in a bored voice before walking away. Naruto awkwardly stepped into the doorway. "How did you get in here?" Sasuke asked, surprised Orochimaru had let Naruto in. "I-I'm not really sure." Naruto said, shifting his weight from one foot onto the other. "C-can I come in?" Naruto asked, taking a tentative step into the room. "Why did you come here?" Sasuke asked, watching Naruto with narrowed eyes. Naruto ran his hands through his hair angrily. "I really screwed things up." He went over and sat on Sasuke's bed. "I'm sure it's not that bad. You do have a tendency to over exaggerate." Sasuke said, feeling for the kunai under his pillow. He wasn't sure if this was a trick to bring him back to Konoha. "I broke up with Sakura. I kind of told her that I love you and it was a mistake marrying her." Sasuke winced and said, "Yup, you really screwed up." He relaxed and shifted into a more comfortable position. Naruto looked down at his hands as Sasuke continued. "I'm glad you did it though. How about we get some sleep and deal with this in the morning?" Naruto nodded and quickly fell asleep. Sasuke looked down at his friend and sighed. He turned off the light beside his bed and fell asleep.

_One word would end it if you ever heard tear out the page that reminds me when I swore that I'd be strong. _Sasuke sat on the floor of his room with his back against the bed Naruto was still asleep in. He read over the small diary he had kept. On the page in his childhood writing he read his love for Sakura. "How did things ever get so confusing?" He muttered. A groan made him pause, but his friend had fallen back asleep.

_Tear out the page that reminds me when I swore that I'd be strong now the next time has come and gone well maybe I'm wrong I know. _"Sorry." He muttered before ripping out the page. A small pile of pages was at his side as he read the last entry in his diary. _"I want to be stronger than Itachi so that I can avenge my clan... I fought Naruto today and he's stronger than I am. I don't get it. He is always pulling pranks instead of training, how can he be stronger than I am?... I don't think that I can beat Itachi. I'm not strong enough and I just want the old Itachi back. I want my brother that used to poke me in the forehead and say 'Forgive me Sasuke…next time.'_ Sasuke sighed and ripped out the last page before burning the pages and the book.

Sasuke left with Orochimaru right after that, leaving a sleeping Naruto in their abandoned hide out. That night Sasuke sat under a sakura tree and began writing about his life into a new book. He wrote the truth, what really happened. After, he began writing in another book, what he wanted to feel. He wrote about his hatred of Itachi, how annoying Sakura was and how much of a pain Naruto was. He left the book under the tree. _It only hurts when you're eyes are open lies get tossed and truth is spoken it only hurts when that door gets open dreams are lost and hearts are broken. _

_I know what you're feeling it's hard to believe in someone, someone who's not there._ Naruto picked up a small blue book and sat down, reading Sasuke's lies. A tear fell down his face as he stood an hour later. He went back to Konoha and rented an apartment. He spent everyday walking to the gates, hoping to find Sasuke there, than going to a bar fro the rest of the day. Naruto soon stopped going to the gates and headed straight for the bar. He didn't believe Sasuke was back anymore.

_I know that you're waiting 'cause love is worth saving but only for so long. _ Sakura followed him, concerned. She wanted to help him, but he avoided her. So she watched him from the shadows making sure he made it home safely each night. "Oh Naruto. I wish that you wouldn't ruin your life over him." She whispered one night as she pulled the sheets over Naruto who had fallen asleep on the couch.

Naruto dreamed that night of Sasuke holding him in his arms. But when he woke up, there was no Sasuke in his apartment. Naruto stumbled to his kitchen and poured himself more Sake, hoping to fall asleep and be with Sasuke again. _It only hurts when your eyes are open lies get tossed and truth is spoken it only hurts when that door gets open dreams are lost and hearts are broken. _

Sasuke waited on a stone bench. Orochimaru was dead and he had forgiven Itachi, who was now standing beside him, waiting. "You sure about this?" Itachi asked, looking as bored as ever. Sasuke nodded in reply. Sakura was walking to the hospital when she spotted a figure in a black cloak with red clouds. She pulled out a kunai and walked up to him. She was in a bad mood from spending the last few nights getting Naruto sober. But when she stood a few feet away, she spotted Sasuke. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be killing him?" She demanded, nodding towards an amused looking Itachi. "It seems you're angry. I'll be over there." Itachi moved himself a safe distance away. "Well?" Sakura asked impatiently, glaring at Sasuke. "Sakura, I came back here to say sorry. I love you and you were right. Revenge isn't worth loosing what I have here or you." Sasuke knelt in front of her and asked, "Will you please forgive me?" Sakura felt her anger fading; she realized that she had been waiting for this since Sasuke had left her on that exact bench the night he left Konoha. "Yes!" She said, hugging him. "But what about Naruto?" She asked, Sasuke looked down sadly and said. "I have to talk to him too. Where is he?" Sakura stood up with a smile and held out her hand. "I'll take you to him." Sasuke took her hand and Itachi followed them to Naruto's apartment.

Sakura knocked on the door and a muffled "Come in." replied. Sakura led them into the apartment then to Naruto's bedroom where he was half asleep still fully clothed. "Naruto, Sasuke's here." Sakura said happily. Naruto just rolled over and said, "Leave it alone Sakura. I am not getting up." Sakura looked at Sasuke and whispered. "He came back to Konoha one night and had been depressed and drinking ever since. I finally got him sober and now he won't leave his apartment." Sasuke's concerned look surprised Sakura. He looked around the apartment and spotted a worn blue book on the table. He picked it up and flipped through it, reading his own handwriting. "Naruto, you baka." He muttered before throwing the book into the trash. He sat on the edge of Naruto's bed and said, "Naruto, I don't love you the way you love me. But you are like a brother to me and I want you to be happy. Can you please look at me?" Naruto turned over and he hugged Sasuke. "I missed you Sasuke!" Sasuke smiled and hugged Naruto back. "I missed you too, Naruto." "I missed both of you!" Sakura said, joining the hug with tears in her eyes. After a minute they looked at Itachi expectantly. "Fine." He muttered and joined the group hug. "From now on we'll all try to make each other as happy as we can everyday." Sakura announced as they pulled away from each other. "Everyday?" Itachi asked unhappily. "Yes." Sasuke replied smiling at his brother and friends.

_I swore I would try since the last time, the last time. _


End file.
